


Good Clean Fun

by lahellyea



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahellyea/pseuds/lahellyea
Summary: Work moved to rewrite version





	Good Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I can’t believe I’m posting this.

UPDATE 14/08/19: I'm going to rewrite this so please hold on! Thank you.

 


End file.
